


Un maître bien dressé

by malurette



Category: Futurama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Fry et son chien, un rayon de soleil dans une vie pourrie.I’m walikng on sunshine, wo-ho-hooo…





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un maître bien dressé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Futurama  
>  **Personnages :** Philip J. Fry & Seymour  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Groening, Cohen et la Fox ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « […] pour lâcher un gémissement d’envie  en entendant ces mots. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série/ _Jurassic Bark_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Entendant Seymour gémir, Fry commença à se lever avant même d’être entièrement réveillé.

Réglée comme une horloge malgré toutes les cochonneries que son maître lui donnait à manger, la tuyauterie de son chien exigeait d’être vidée à heure fixe matin et soir : à temps pour avoir un semblant de vie sociale quand les travailleurs sérieux sortaient de chez eux, et le soir juste avant d’aller pointer à la pizzeria pour une nouvelle soirée de livraison.

En maître bien dressé, Fry se débrouillait toujours pour sortir Seymour avant qu’il se mette à aboyer franchement. Le seul truc correct dans sa vie pourrie…


End file.
